Build talk:Team - Great Dwarf Scythes
well, um....now at least 2 of 3 builds should be WELL'd....... 16:38, 4 June 2009 :^ ··· Danny Does 16:39, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Actually 3 of 4 builds. The variants kill my lolcritscythe build. GG. 16:44, 4 June 2009 :::Condensing the PvE section into a build that spams huge damages on a scythe - imagine that. =p ··· Danny Does 16:49, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::We should just make a guide that just says, "PvE....Use a Scythe". 16:50, 4 June 2009 :::::We can't forget Discordway, though. ··· Danny Does 16:51, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Discordway works fine with a WS+AScan. Anyways, I don't think GDA and JI are necessary. Just bring prot sprit, and the damage is high enough alreadyfor Ji. Life 17:37, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Discordway works with everything tbh. --Slurry. 17:40, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Life, you're soooo terrible. Why would you not bring JI? The more pew pew you have, the better, every time. GDA is just nice for constant armor buffs and cover enchant. ··· Danny Does 17:40, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::And GDA has a nice small health boost :> --Slurry. 17:41, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Mostly because the buffer will never have enough energy for it. I guess GDA is fine though. Life 17:44, 4 June 2009 (UTC) gg ··· Danny Does 17:53, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Ebond over castig imho--Goldenstar 19:47, 4 June 2009 (UTC) dannyboy Add a note somewhere under the buffer/in a notes section saying that SoH is really +26 damage, not +5. The listed version is the pvp version. --Slurry. 17:48, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :you can do it yourself, you know. =p ··· Danny Does 17:53, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm lazy. --Slurry. 17:54, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Damage Just to be clear, I'm calculating 365 damage per critical hit and 276 damage per average non-critical hit on an AL 60, assuming 12 in Scythe Mastery and maximum bonus on Eremite's or Mystic's. For a regular attack, damage drops by 65 points for each. ··· Danny Does 18:13, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :This also doesn't include BUH! or any other buffs - only the provided skills. The damage cap, if my math is right, using 16 Scythe Mastery and 15 Earth Prayers, is 786 damage on a critical hit versus an AL 60 opponent and using BUH! and Vow of Strength. ofc, this can be increased further using cons, but I cba to factor those in. ··· Danny Does 18:20, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::And THAT is why I use this build. lol@critscythe-does-more-damage. :> --Slurry. 18:45, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::(Spirit Strength deals the least damage. =p) Also, Critscythe would deal more damage on average, because it'd be critting more often. generally, critscythe would outperform this by about 50%. Less if you took Drunken Master and stayed drunk. ··· Danny Does 18:54, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::be brave, play GW while drunk --Slurry. 19:08, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Order of Pain>Judge's Insight tbh. Also, Build:Team_-_PvE_5_Physicals. Alsooooo, Spirit's Strength isn't even worth running, because your only option for an IAS is pretty baed. Alsoooooooooooo, DW>VoS.[[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 14:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :nvm that OoP comment, Judge's Insight+AoHM is good. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 15:37, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Mike, when you're dealing 1 hit kills with VoS, who needs DW? ;o --Slurry. 16:33, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::DW is overrated in PvE. --JaiGoesMonksassin 16:36, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::::If you're drunk, you can Spirit's Strength while at 33% IAS. This is bad and difficult to accomplish, especially with kegs everywhere now, right? Also, no one runs 8 real people in PvE, except for SC's. That 5 physicals build is a joke. <3 ··· Danny Does 15:06, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Just when you're drunk, turn down the graphics setting that lets you have beer goggles :p (I think it's shaders? Maybe, maybe not. Can't remember right now.) SS is viable when drunk, because huge damages with IAS is sex. --Slurry. 23:18, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Critscythe? with wounding strike/reaper's sweep? or should i take vow?...how to spread attributes? Illoyon 01:09, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Crit Scythe with Vow of Strength and make things explode. :> ··· Danny Does 04:22, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::^ --Slurry. 21:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC)